Chegamos Aqui
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: O desfecho da história para Scully foi mais torturante para ela do que para qualquer um.


**Autora:** Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva **Fic de Nº: 24**

**Data:** 28/04/2001

**Disclamer:** Os personagens dessa estória não pertencem a mim, mas a 20th Century Fox, a 1013 Production, a seu criador Chris Carter e aos atores que dão vida aos seus personagens. Pois essa estória só tem o objetivo de promover a diversão dos eXcers como eu.

**Classificação:** Livre, Um pouco Shipper (isso dependerá da visão de cada um), Mitológica.

**Spoilers:** Dead Alive, Fight The Future e outras "coisitas mas".

**Sinopse:** O desfecho da história para Scully foi mais torturante para ela do que para qualquer um.

**Feedback: **Amigos e amigas, eu estou sendo meio cara-de-pau, eu estou escrevendo mesmo sem saber se estou agradando, mas eu adoraria muito saber se eu estou, pois se não estiver eu paro e não torturo mais vocês.

**Nota 1: **Gente, olha eu de novo com mais uma do diário de Scully. Acho que vou fazer uma série "O Diário de Dana Scully". 

**Nota 2: **Isso aqui é baseado nos vídeos que vi e me arrancaram algumas lagrimas, pois são muito tristes e aviso logo, pode ter spoiler.

_Chegamos Aqui_

A paisagem fria e gélida parece traduzir a minha alma, a neve que deixava aquele terreno fúnebre pintada de um branco que trazia paz e ao mesmo tempo incomodo, para que ouvir as palavras do padre? Para que olhar para as pessoas que na verdade me direcionaram um olhar de pena ou para mim ou para seu caixão? Aquele olhar de pena para você revoltava-me mais do que aqueles direcionados para mim. Pois pareciam que tinham pena pelo que era, sentiam-se culpados por nunca tê-lo da do o crédito que merecia, como se isso fosse sua "causa mortis".

Ao fechar meus olhos e sentir aquele vento gelado e claridade da que refletida da neve alva, eu lembrei-me de um fato, quando estávamos no Ártico, lembro-me da sua voz longínqua pedindo para eu ver algo, algo que não tinha forças para ver, apenas tentava olhar o seu rosto, quando conseguir vê-lo, você me encarava com um grande sorriso e eu vi uma lagrima correr pelo seu rosto e notei que naquele momento sua verdade que antes parecia uma mentira tinha sido encontrada, seu olha transmitia uma felicidade sem igual, um sorriso radiante, este foi esmaecendo e seu corpo caiu cansado sobre o gelo e eu apenas fui munida pelas ultimas forças para abraça-lo e protege-lo. Queria poder senti-lo entre meus braços, queria protege-lo da capa fria da morte, mas sei que não posso.

Chegamos aqui, por mais inusitado que pareça chegamos, eu esperava que fosse eu que estivesse no seu lugar, não você, pois eu que sempre estive entre a vida e a morte, esse preço que você propôs em troca da sua verdade foi muito alto, para que saber uma verdade do qual não pode falar? Para que conversar com eles, passar por experiências e não poder levar a publico?

Eu sei que você não sabe, nunca lhe contei, mas agora sinto-me como uma traidora, pois um dia você abriu seu coração e me disse o quanto eu era importante para você, eu de forma covarde, deixei você ir sem saber o quão era importante, mas você é, pois não foi só você que morreu, eu também morri com você, não foi só a sua vida que foi dada em troca da verdade, a minha também foi. Agora estou incompleta, eu por 30 anos da minha vida achava estar completa, ledo engano, agora vi o que é está incompleta, agora sinto o que é estar só.

Agora quero sair deste lugar, não quero mais enfrentar a realidade que desce diante de mim para a cova fria de forma aterradora, nunca me senti tão crente na possibilidade de traze-lo de volta e tão céptica na possibilidade de perde-lo, volte, é o que posso lhe pedir.

Chegando em seu prédio, andando por esse frio corredor cheio de lembranças, bater naquela porta mesmo sabendo que não atenderia, vendo com essa lembrança da sua inexistência meu corpo ficar fraco e torpe. Vil são os homens que lhe entregam a vida para proteger-se, angustiante é saber que não pude te contar a boa nova, frustrante é saber que você nunca saberá, triste é saber que nunca mais te verei, com seu sorriso latente, seu olhar carente, sua alma infantil e sua seriedade e rosto juvenil.

Saber que não olharei mas em seus olhos e descobrirei a verdade, saber que jamais verei seu sorriso, jamais verei seus olhos verdes e brilhantes, tentando descobrir algo a mais no meu, suas piadas, sua voz pedindo clemência, seu olhar que as vezes era a alma da inocência, falando isso agora parece-me tão poético, tristemente poético.

Mas sei que sempre quando olhar para um céu estrelado, lá estarás olhando por mim, sairá do passado e viajarás para o futuro, fim trágico para uma família, mas espero que o encontro lhe traga paz, que esteja juntos com ele lá, como nunca conseguiu estar aqui, só pensar nessa possibilidade eu fico feliz, pois terás na morte o que nunca tiveste em vida, a paz.

Esse é o desfecho da história, inesperado para mim, quem diria que aquele rapaz que estava sentado na mesa com o olhar de duvida e receio, ia ser o amo que eu amo e o único em que creio, o pai do meu filho, o único que veio até meu coração e deixou uma marca após trilhar um difícil caminho até ele, aqui acabo essa história, que teve um desfecho diferente das demais histórias, pois ela não pode Ter aquela frase no final "e foram felizes para sempre".

Scully fecha o diário e o coloca sobre a escrivaninha de Mulder e sai do apartamento, dando uma ultima olhada e trancando o mesmo. A camera aproxima-se da escrivaninha e pode-se ver sobre a mesa um pedaço de papel com uma anotação com a letra de Mulder.

Chegamos aqui, em um estágio nunca antes esperado, eu e você entregues a um sentimento nunca antes revelado, cobertos de uma cumplicidade maior do que existia, nunca te deixarei, é uma promessa, nunca fugirei é uma jura, nunca te trocarei pela verdade e tentarei não te deixar por ela. Agora que a encontrei o caminho do seu coração, o que foi difícil de encontrar, por isso nunca vou abandonar a luta. Nunca te deixarei, nunca te abandonarei e sempre a amarei.

--------- FIM ---------

Agradecimentos: _Agradeço a todos vocês que chegaram até aqui, agradeço ao Alfredo, que me serve como fonte de inspiração e a quem eu amo e adoro, ao Matheus que por ter me mostrado que ser iguinorada e saber levar isso com sabedoria e devoção é uma dadiva, obrigada por me conceder ela após de deixar de falar comigo, espero que seja feliz, pois trocar os amigos pela namorada é uma coisa efêmera, eu ainda espero o seu retorno, pois sei que voltará com um olhar de culpado e um pedido de remissão. Agradeço a todos meus amigos da sala da ZAZ a Ju Keiko Scully, o Frank Black, a Emily, a ScullyBH, a DANA e todos os outros, é por que são tantos que conversam e aturam a chata da Dra.Dana Waterston. Queria agradecer ao Marcio Coelho e a Kessia Nina, Kessia estou em divida com você muito tempo não mando uma Fic. Queria agradecer a minha mana Milla, a Mica, queria abrir um parênteses para elogiar a Sky e a Maggie, meninas as Fics de vocês andam maravilhosas, eu estou amando, fico sempre lendo elas. Eu sei que eles não vão ler isso mas agradeço aos meus sempre irmãos Pedro Henrique e Oscar Neto, pois eu adoro vocês de mais. Gostaria de agradecer aqueles que eu não lembrei, mas que ou me aturam ou tem carinho por mim. Saiba que amo todos aqueles que me apoiam, que são meus amigos, aqueles que eu agradeci ou que deixei de agradecer, amo vocês que lêem minhas fics! Ufa! Até que enfim! Obrigado a todos que chegaram até essa ultima linha! Beijos! É Chegamos Aqui juntos!_


End file.
